


King of the Wild Frontier

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">lifein1973</a> Friday drabble challenge of 'AU'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	King of the Wild Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com) Friday drabble challenge of 'AU'.

Sheriff Hunt was a popular choice in Bowie County, Texas. A hard no-nonsense man with a quick draw and hard fists, he kept the streets clean for good, hard-working citizens who turned a deaf ear to the rumors that he was in the pocket of Stephen Warren, owner of three saloons and all the whore-houses in the county.

Until one day when three Texas Rangers rode in. Litton, Tyler and Morgan were cold-eyed, unshaven and looked every bit the hard men they were supposed to be.

Hunt could smell change in the air. He was looking forward to the challenge.


End file.
